Project Summary Administrative and Research Support Core (Core A) The goal of the Administrative and Research Support Core of the Michigan Center on the Demography of Aging Center (MiCDA) is to provide efficient support services to MiCDA's four Cores. This support is provided through three main tasks: 1. Planning and executing MiCDA's activities including overseeing MiCDA's pilot grant program; overseeing MiCDA Fellows and other faculty development programs; handling event planning for MiCDA's internal and external meetings, conferences and symposia; and coordinating the administrative needs of the MiCDA secure data enclave; 2. Managing MiCDA's Advisory Panel; and 3. Leading strategic planning and visioning and enhancing MiCDA's visibility with key constituencies.